1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing, and, in particular, to the rearranging of data values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cyclic shifting, also known as circular shifting, is a technique well known in the art of signal processing that is used to rearrange data values. Cyclic shifting is performed by receiving a set of data values in a particular order, and shifting the data values either up, down, right, or left by a specified number of positions. Data values at the end of the set are removed and appended to the beginning of the set. For a discussion of one embodiment of a cyclic shifter, see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/260,608 filed on Oct. 29, 2008, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.